


Leafeon's Alcove Window

by commendablecervid



Series: Moments Shared Between Humans and Pokemon [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commendablecervid/pseuds/commendablecervid
Relationships: Leafia | Leafeon/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Series: Moments Shared Between Humans and Pokemon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199420





	Leafeon's Alcove Window

The alcove window was just under twice as long and wide as Leafeon, and it was her favorite spot to relax. Thick curtains blocked the rest of the room from view, but plenty of sunlight shone through the south-facing glass on the other side. Sometimes Leafeon hung herbs to dry there, but not often; she didn’t like cleaning up the fragments that got left behind. A tapestry woven with a lush floral design covered the right wall. It depicted a yellow rose—a symbol of friendship and optimism, Leafeon once told me.

Books were stacked in a nook between the cushion and the left wall, and when Leafeon wasn’t curled up napping she was usually reading one of them—titles like “Practical Botany,” “Plant Families and Their Uses,” and even “Introduction to Soil Science.” Or, if it was morning, she gazed at the radiant yellow sky outside; at the quiet sidewalks, shrouded in mist; at the pigeons that flashed dusty underwings between trees and powerlines or flaunted sunlight on golden-brown breasts.

Sometimes Leafeon let me in with her—usually in the evenings, when it was dark, and she had to turn on the lava lamp for us to see. The light glowed a deep purple, cozy against the curtains and the tapestry on the opposite wall. The coolness of the night seeped through the windows and mingled with heat from the vent just beneath the front curtain. The air smelled of Leafeon and of the incense she burned, cinnamon and clove and ginger. The times we spent there were among our quietest and most intimate.


End file.
